Hushed
by Cesia and Chi
Summary: Sakura sings her child to sleep as she relives some painful memories. [Oneshot]


****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Naruto or the lullaby.

Hushed

By Cesia

-----------------------

A quiet figure approached the small crib. Moonlight gleamed through the window beside the crib, blessing the infant with a serene glow, the glow of an angel.

The figure stood against the side of the crib looking down at the child; emerald eyes glazed with unshed tears. The mother's pink hair covered the infant as she kissed her child with all the love she could muster. The baby stirred; its large obsidian eyes open and stared up at the face of the young mother. A large wail erupted from the baby's throat.

Picking up the small newborn, Sakura thought of something to do to calm the baby. Waltzing around the room, she started to sing in a soft, melodious tone.

"_Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird_." sang the mother as her jade eyes landed on the pictures adorning the nursery.

"_And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring._" her eyes strayed on one particular picture, her wedding photo and then to the her ring finger. The ring wasn't there anymore but its memory still haunted her.

"_And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass_" Tears started to fall as she reminisced that day.

"_And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's gonna give you something to gloat_." He left her for another. Their precious child wasn't going to grow up with him as a father. She walked over to the picture and put it down as she continued her song.

"_And if that gloating doesn't satisfy,  
Mama's gonna buy you a sharp kunai_," The baby yawned as the song soothed its heart not knowing it's mother was desperately trying to soothe her own emotions.

"_And if that kunai doesn't do as planned,_

Mama 's gonna teach you to take a stand," Sakura lost herself in her memories.

-Flashback-

Bells rang joyfully at the wedding of the century. Konoha's ex-betrayer and now most powerful ANBU captain in the village had married Konoha's resident medic nin second only to the Godaime herself. Heavenly laughter filled the air as congratulatory shouts were given. The groom looked away with a frown hiding the small smile placed on his lips. The bride however beamed at everyone, her face pink with a slight blush and looking as lovely as the world would permit.

After two years of matrimonial bliss, according to the bride,( the groom just grunted and glared.) their first child was brought into the world.

A girl they named her Hanami which mean flower viewing. After all, she was born on the day of the flower viewing festival 2 months ago.

That night had to be the most devastating night of her life.

Sakura had just come home early from grocery shopping with the child. Her husband was suppose to be on a mission for the village but when she got home, she found the door to the Uchiha Compound unlocked. She quickly left the compound to leave Hanami at Hinata's , then she ventured into her home, kunai in hand. Noises were heard in the living room so with her careful stealth skills, she entered the living room. The moment she stepped into the room, she dropped the kunai in shock. Sasuke, _her_ Sasuke was in the arms of another. Her best friend no less.

She was shocked and angry. The inner Sakura that she had suppressed for so long came out with full colors. In her rage, inner Sakura punched a large hole through the ground getting the other two's attention. Sasuke looked up horrified. Ino however gave her a smug smirk. Sakura promptly walked up to her former husband and smacked him hard, so hard he has now been demoted of his 'heartthrob' status and become even uglier than Rock Lee. Running from the compound, she used a chakra filled punch to destroy what remained of the Uchiha Compound. After retrieving Hanami, she rushed to the Hogake's office to have her marriage annulled. One betrayal was too much to bear. As much as Sasuke refused to sign the papers insisting that Uchihas never separated from their wives, after a month of Sakura constantly ignoring him, he consented to sign the sheet.

Tears spilled from her beautiful emerald eyes as she and her soon-to-be ex-husband signed the annulment form. Sakura was pulled into a depression after the signing. Sasuke was demanding custody of Hanami. Sakura did her best to keep up her cheerful image but her friends knew better. Tenten and Hinata did their best to comfort the young mother but the only real thing that kept Sakura from possibly killing herself was Hanami. Within the week of the signing of the annulment, Hanami and her friends pulled Sakura out of her black hole. And with the help of Shikamaru and Neji, Sakura won custody of the infant.

-End Flashback-

"_And if you stand up and then fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town." _finished Sakura as she looked down at her child who was sleeping soundly.

She set Hanami in her crib, kissed her forehead and walked to the door.

'Hope that we can both stand up again after our first fall.' thought Sakura to herself as she shut the door to the room.

------------------

Hi everyone! I know you guys are all probably yelling at me for starting something new when I haven't finished Silver Moon or A World Apart. At least this was a good story right? Well this was my first one-shot. I hope you all enjoyed so please Review for Me.

-Cesia


End file.
